starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Justin Armberg/Galería
Tema de Apertura Zzz 79.png Zzz 80.png Zzz 81.png Zzz 82.png Temporada 1 Star Llega a la Tierra Kkk 52 - S1E1.png Kkk 53 - S1E1.png Kkk 54 - S1E1.png Kkk 55 - S1E1.png Kkk 56 - S1E1.png Kkk 57 - S1E1.png Kkk 58 - S1E1.png Kkk 59 - S1E1.png Jjj - S1E1.png Casamentero Ppz 3 - S1E3.png Ppz 30 - S1E3.png Ppz 31 - S1E3.png Ppz 40 - S1E3.png Ppz 41 - S1E3.png Ppz 48 - S1E3.png Ooz - S1E3.png Ooz 1 - S1E3.png Ooz 2 - S1E3.png Ooz 3 - S1E3.png Ooz 4 - S1E3.png Ooz 19 - S1E3.png Ooz 20 - S1E3.png Ooz 26 - S1E3.png Ooz 27 - S1E3.png Ooz 28 - S1E3.png Ooz 29 - S1E3.png Ooz 42 - S1E3.png Ooz 43 - S1E3.png Ooz 44 - S1E3.png Ooz 45 - S1E3.png Rrz 10 - S1E3.png Rrz 12 - S1E3.png Rrz 13 - S1E3.png Rrz 15 - S1E3.png Rrz 20 - S1E3.png Rrz 21 - S1E3.png Rrz 22 - S1E3.png Rrz 23 - S1E3.png Rrz 24 - S1E3.png Rrz 29 - S1E3.png Rrz 30 - S1E3.png Rrz 31 - S1E3.png Rrz 36 - S1E3.png Rrz 37 - S1E3.png Rrz 40 - S1E3.png Rrz 41 - S1E3.png Rrz 51 - S1E3.png Rrz 52 - S1E3.png Espíritu Escolar Ffq 45 - S1E4.png Ffq 46 - S1E4.png Ggq 26 - S1E4.png Ggq 27 - S1E4.png Ggq 28 - S1E4.png Ggq 29 - S1E4.png Kkq 7 - S1E4.png Kkq 8 - S1E4.png Kkq 9 - S1E4.png Kkq 12 - S1E4.png Kkq 14 - S1E4.png Kkq 15 - S1E4.png Kkq 16 - S1E4.png Kkq 17 - S1E4.png Kkq 18 - S1E4.png Kkq 19 - S1E4.png El Brazo Monstruo S1E5 www 30.png S1E5 www 31.png S1E5 www 32.png S1E5 www 33.png S1E5 www 34.png La Fiesta de Brittney FB56.png FB57.png FB59.png FB60.png FB74.png FB77.png FB81.png FB91.png FB97.png FB105.png FB106.png FB112.png FB113.png FB114.png FB117.png FB121.png FB122.png FB123.png FB149.png FB152.png FB204.png FB205.png FB207.png FB209.png FB226.png FB236.png FB237.png FB238.png Mewbertad MBT 102.png Día Congelado SVTFOE - Día Congelado - 169.png Excursión Interdimensional SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 07.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 26.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 27.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 28.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 32.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 35.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 36.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 44.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 47.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 76.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 79.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 82.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 104.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 130.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 144.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 146.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 153.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 160.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 162.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 165.png Temporada 2 El Sr. Candle se Preocupa SVTFOE - El Sr. Candle se Preocupa - 34.png SVTFOE - El Sr. Candle se Preocupa - 49.png Día de Chicas SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 01.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 02.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 15.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 21.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 22.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 123.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 170.png Nolódiga S2E26 School students gather around Marco Diaz.png Matemagia S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking sleepy.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Star skips to the front of the classroom.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star skipping annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Elderly Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's hair appears on his chin.png S2E32 Marco Diaz with multiple heads and Naysaya.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Jackie and Justin turn into dogs.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png Daño Colateral SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 08.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 09.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 10.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 53.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 54.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 56.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 57.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 95.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 105.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 106.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 112.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 113.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 133.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 172.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 177.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 179.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 180.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 182.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 184.png Star Enamorada SC5.png SC6.png SC37.png SC39.png SC 503.png SC 541.png SC 543.png SC 547.png SC 548.png SC 552.png SC 555.png SC 558.png SC 559.png SC 564.png SC 566.png SC 569.png SC 570.png SC 571.png SC 572.png Pósters Party Bus.jpg Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías